Lovino Vargas and the Hunter's Collective
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Part 3 to Sam, Dean, and Two Crazy Italians. If you haven't read the other parts, please do that first. When the Winchester's team up with Antonio and Lovino again, everyone realizes that many things have changed in the year they've been apart. As the case develops, it becomes less and less clear if they'll be successful in stopping the rising evil and saving the world.


**So I know I said about a week, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this. I decided to give a little bit longer of a summary below. Thanks for reading! Remember, I don't own Supernatural or Hetalia and never will!**

 **A year after their last showdown, Lovino, Antonio, and the Winchester's team up again to stop a rising evil that could spell disaster for the world. However, a lot has changed since the last time they saw each other. Dean and Castiel's relationship has become strained. Antonio has become a very skilled hunter. Sam has grown lonely and tired of being on his own. Lovino is not the same petulant teenager and has actually become well known and influential in the hunter community. When two figures from the Winchester's past join the team, the situation becomes stressed. As the case develops, it becomes less clear if the team can work together to stop the impending apocalypse.**

 **This story will be told largely through flashbacks for the first half. That way, by the time the action starts, everyone's going to be on the same page.**

* * *

Dark clouds churned over head as two men limped into their motel. Just as they disappeared inside, rain poured down onto the parking lot, soaking the lone car, a black Impala. The tallest of the two struggled over and collapsed onto the couch, putting his wounded leg up onto the coffee table. He leaned forward, pulling the pants leg up to reveal a grisly wound, leaking blood down onto the carpet. His brother walked over and kneeled beside him, beginning to wrap the wound with torn pieces of cloth from his own shirt.

"Dean," the other said, trying to stop him. "When Cas gets back, he'll heal it. Don't bother with it. Take care of yourself instead." He tried to shove his older brother's hands away, but failed. "Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy," he finally replied. "We don't know when Cas is going to be back. It could be minutes or hours. We don't even know where he went!" He scowled, standing as he finished patching his brother up. "We're just going to have to wait and see when and if he comes back."

"If? Do you really think he would've just abandoned us? Abandoned you?" Sam stopped talking, watching as his brother walked away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "He'll be back. He's an angel. There's no way he's…" He trailed off as the sound of footsteps was heard on the tile floor of their bathroom. Both men looked to the doors as a familiar figure exited into the room.

"Did I hear someone putting in a request for an angel?"

"Gabriel…?" Sam whispered under his breath.

Dean shot up off the bed and walked between the new comer and his injured brother. "You're dead…"

Now, now," he said, walking over and looking up at the taller man. "I realize I'm not exactly the angel you wanted to see, but I'm here anyway. And I'm here to help."

"But you're dead. Like, you are actually certifiably dead. Jabbed with an angel blade dead. How are you here?" Dean scowled at him slightly. "You've caused us enough trouble, alright? Now get out of here!"

"You're being a bit harsh aren't you?" He pushed past the taller man and knelt down beside Sam's leg. He looked up into the injured man's eyes, winking at him with a smirk before placing his hand on top of the injury. A soft glow emitted from his hand before the wound closed up. "That feel better, Sam?"

"Alright, now get out!" Dean interrupted, reaching down and grabbing the angel's jacket to pull him to his feet and lead him toward the door. The angel didn't fight back, just snapping his fingers to make the door swing open into another angel's face. Castiel stormed into the room, before freezing in place at the sight of Gabriel.

"You're alive," he whispered, freezing just inside the door. "How are you alive?"

"Cas!" Dean let go of the other angel and walked over to embrace Castiel instead. "Where the hell did you go? We didn't know where you went!" He pulled back to look at his angel but found that Castiel's eyes were still glued to Gabriel who had now walked back toward Sam who was standing and testing his newly healed leg. "Cas…"

"I went to get help," the angel muttered, looking over his shoulder, finally, as Lovino and Antonio walked into the room. They looked between the four men already there, confusion lacing the short Italian's face when he looked at Gabriel. "I was worried so much. I didn't think you could fight this on your own and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I didn't know the Winchester's had other friends," Gabriel said, dropping down onto the newly vacated couch. I thought you guys did that weird brooding, 'we're all alone forever' thing."

Lovino narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar person and started walking toward him. "Who the hell are you? Is this the thing you guys need help getting rid of?"

Sam stepped between the two of them, shaking his head. "No, Lovino, no. Gabriel is just…well he's an angel like Castiel. He's on our side in this, I think." He turned to look at the angel who was lounging on the couch. Gabriel nodded at him, smiling widely, cheekily. "I don't know why he's…here. We thought he was dead. I mean we were sure he was. How did you survive? How are you here?"

"I'm not going to reveal my tricks to you, Sam. Not to anybody. Especially not to the boyfriends over there," he said, nodding toward Castiel and Dean.

"Are you actually here to help, Gabriel?" Cas walked over there, with Dean a step behind him. "We don't have time for your tricks and games. This is a serious situation. There are lives dependent on whether or not we can stop this evil from rising."

"Wait, what evil? You haven't explained anything to us," Lovino said, glancing around at the room at everybody. "If you don't start talking I'm going to get the angel to zap me and Toni out of here. We've got our own problems, you know."

"It's good to see you again, Lovino," Dean said suddenly. "It's been what…almost a year. A lot has happened. I'm glad you're doing okay…and not well, dead."

"Yeah, same to you," Lovino said, face softening slightly. Antonio walked over and took his hand, smiling slightly. "Now, can we sit down and talk about what's going on here now? And maybe try and actually get somewhere with the conversation. I want to know everything you know. Don't leave out any details. Antonio," he pulled his hand away from the other as he started pacing across the room. "Take notes on everything. Dean, you seem to be a good mouthpiece so tell me what you know."

For a moment, everybody just stared at him. Sam wasn't sure what had just happened, but in a simple conversation, Lovino had put himself at the head of the investigation. Dean stood dumbfounded for a moment before he realized that everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"We drove into town about a week ago. We didn't really know what we were getting into. It seemed like some random poltergeist activity. Things floating. An unexplainable car crash. Mirrors cracking for no reason. Water disappearing for no reason. One or two deaths. It seemed like something completely normal but…once our investigation actually started, we realized it wasn't. This is something we've never faced before, something meaner and uglier than any baddie we've been up against. I'm glad you're here, actually. This is going to take more than just…us. We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I don't know how well I portrayed Gabriel so please let me know how you think I did. As always, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Review please!**


End file.
